American Woman
by Jen Pen Writer
Summary: A new girl moves from America to England. She used to go to an American all girl school, but what happens when she goes to Hogwarts? Read and Review. Please!
1. American Woman

"All aboard!" Anna took a deep breath, pushed a strand of black hair out of her face, and searched for the signs for platforms nine and ten. "Do you need me anymore, or can I get the hell out of here?" Anna's sister, Mary, asked impatiently. Mary was tall and slender, the perfect model type; which really went to her head. "Go ahead, I think I can manage." replied Anna. She figured her sister wouldn't be able to help her anyway. As Mary walked away, Anna finally saw platforms nine and then. She sighed with relief when she saw a boy run at and then disappear through a wall. Anna pushed her cart over the place the boy had been. She took another deep breath and thought: 'Here I go...1...2...' _________________________  
  
The past few months had been a chaotic whirlwind for Anna and her family. Three months ago, they had all been happily settled in northern California. They led a pretty normal life; on the most part. Anna's father, Bill, worked for an advertising company called Maze. Anna's mother, Rachael, worked as a teacher for 3rd grade. Anna's sister, Mary, lived in a nearby apartment. And Anna; well, let's just say Anna had some special gifts. Anna was a witch. Now would be a good time to describe Anna a little. Anna was a rather short 15 year old who had green eyes and long, black hair. She got fairly good grades and was a good witch. Anna loved to have fun (which meant dancing, singing, partying, and stuffing her face with junk food). Anna is the type of person who makes a great friend because she is kind and stands up for herself. Anna had been going to the Red Wood Academy for Young Witches since age ten. While Anna was the only witch in her immediate family, her grandmother, Rose, was also a witch. Anna pretty much followed in her grandmother's footsteps by going to the Academy. Her family had taken the news of her being a witch pretty well. Everyone knew about it, buy they never talked about it. They treated it like it was just another of Anna's hobbies. Life seemed to go smoothly. Anna learned all about spells, curses, potions, and flying. But then one day, Anna's perfect little paradise fell apart. Bill was offered a job in London with a top British advertising company. He would earn almost twice as much as he was now. So Bill and Rachael decided to actually move to London! Anna couldn't believe it! She would have to change houses, schools, and make new friends; all in a foreign country. Plans were made in about two months. They sold their old house and bought a new one. Mary was going to move in with them. Of course, there was the problem of finding another school for Anna. That problem was solved though, when one day, a very fatigued looking owl crashed through their window and onto some packing boxes. It dropped a dingy letter addressed to Anna Spellman. She opened it the letter with a racing heart and read the letter from Hogwarts. It basically said they knew she was moving and wanted her to joint their school in the upcoming year (also giving her a supplies list). Everyone was so happy that she was going to be able to continue her witching education. Two weeks after Anna had received the letter, they all moved to London. They had managed to ask around and find Diagon Alley to get Anna's supplies. Paying for everything was no problem with Bill's new job. In a matter of a summer, Anna's life had completely changed. But Anna felt very excited to be going to Hogwarts. She had heard so many amazing things about it and knew she was going to have a blast. And besides, this was a co-ed school! _________________________  
  
'...3!' Anna rushed forward and was instantly on platform 9 3/4. She looked around and saw many kids, young and old, loading their things and themselves onto a giant, scarlet train. After she got some help loading her cart, Anna got onto the train. The first ten cars were extremely crowded, with all different types of students packing away multi-colored luggage. Anna was timid because she was a foreigner, so she kept making her way to the back. Eventually, she came to a car with only one other girl. The girl had beautiful chocolate colored skin and exotic looking brown eyes. Her hair was cut very short and was dark brown with red highlights. Anna sat down on the plush seat, and then with some awkwardness, asked if the seat was taken. "Well, you've already sat down, so make yourself at home." responded the girl. "Oh, thanks...hehe." Anna was so nervous. "Say, you don't sound British. Are you from America?" inquired the girl. "Well, um, yes." "Oh, cool! By the way, my name is Thalia. I'm a 5th year at Hogwarts." "Hi, I'm Anna. I'm also a 5th year!" Thalia and Anna shook hands. They talked the rest of the train ride. Thalia told Anna all about Hogwarts and Anna told Thalia all about America. by the end of the trip, they were close acquaintances. Anna had a feeling that she and Thalia were going to have some amazing adventures. _________________________  
  
Ok, this is just the beginning. Should I continue, or am I wasting my time? Give me some input please. 


	2. Day One

Day One:  
  
Anna and Thalia were so engrossed in their conversation that they paid no attention to the passing scenery. Before they knew it, the train had stopped and everyone was unloading. Thalia and Anna made their way to the carriages. Anna's heart was pounding as she and all the other students (besides first years) rode towards a large, eerie looking castle. It was the most breathtaking thing Anna had ever seen. It was enormous, magical, and absolutely magnificent. When they came to Hogwarts front doors, all of the students made their way into the dining hall. Anna looked up and the not-so-there ceiling and gasped in wonder. "This place is awesome, huh?" Thalia whispered to Anna. "Uh-huh!" Was all Anna managed to get out. As Thalia started to walk towards the Ravenclaw table, Anna realized she had no idea where she was supposed to sit. She began looking frantically around when a very large man with a scruffy beard came up to Anna and said: "Hello there Miss Anna! Dumbledore has asked me to find you and lead you to the others." Anna followed him to a back room that was filled with a bunch of scared looking pre-teens. Dumbledore came up to Anna and told her that because of her special situation, she would have to be sorted into her house along with the first years. 'Oh crap! How embarrassing! Everyone is going to think I am a dorky little first-year! God shoot me in the head!' Was all Anna could think. Then all of a sudden, they were going back into the dining hall and being called up to sit in a chair while a dingy hat was placed on their head. Eventually, they got to Spellman and Anna was called up. She could feel her cheeks glowing red and everyone watched her with confusion. As the hat was placed on her head, she could actually hear is speaking to her. "Well, well, well. A bit different from the other students, but you will make your own path. Let's see, where to put you? It will have to be GRIFFINDOR!" She sighed with relief and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She looked at Thalia and gave a shrug as to say 'oh well! We will still be seeing each other'. Just then, some jerk at the Slytherin table said: "Aren't you a bit large for your age? Did you flunk a few grades or what?" Anna just flushed and turned away. "Hey, asshole! Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own god-damned business!" The guy next to Anna shouted at the jerk. Anna turned and looked at him. He had messy brown hair and beautiful browns eyes to match. He had the look of a renegade. His chiseled face was the perfect model of masculinity. Anna was instantly in love with him. "Don't listen to him, he is just an ass! Hi, I'm Brad. It's nice to meet you." He said to Anna. "Oh, umm, hi, uhh. I'm An-uh Anna. I'm not a first year, I uh, just transferred." Anna managed to spit out. "Oh, interesting. Well, you will like it here, I will make sure of that." "Hehe, thanks." "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shouted. Instantly, food appeared before their eyes. Anna was in awe: All of the magic and wonder, a new friend, and this hot guy coming to her rescue! Hogwarts was great already. After the meal, they all made their way to their common rooms and Anna was showed her room. The common was beautiful with plush, red couches and a giant hearth with a blazing fire. There were game tables all around. Student were sitting here and there, talking or playing games with each other. Anna's room was nice too. Anna was rooming with three other Gryffindor girls. Each had a huge, four poster bed of dark wood. They had a balcony with a glass door covered with a red curtain. Everything looked ornate and very antique. Anna didn't really say much to them and just quietly un-packed. Later that night, she was laying her bed and just thinking about how great things were going. The next day was a Sunday, so Anna wouldn't have to go to class yet. She fell asleep thinking about Brad. In the morning, Anna awoke and just kind of followed some of the other girls in their routine. She eventually followed them to the dining hall, where she saw Thalia. Anna joined her and started to serve herself some breakfast. "So, how was your first night?" Thalia asked. "Well, great! It just kind of sucks we're not in the same house." "Yeah, I know! You aren't even really supposed to be sitting here, but who gives a shit? Anyway, today I have to show you all around!" After breakfast, Thalia did exactly that. She managed to show Anna where all of the classes were and how to get to everything. As they were rounding a corner, Anna bumped right into Brad! "Oh, I'm sorry Anna!" Brad apologized. "Oh, um, that's okay!" Replied Anna. "Well, see you later!" "Yeah.bye." "Wow! Brad Burns! Damn girl, you do work fast!" Thalia said after Brad had walked away. The day passed with not much else happening. After dinner, Anna and Thalia departed to their common rooms. Anna went to her room and got her walkman. Then she went down to the common room and sat down in a lush red chair by the fire. She tried to play some CD's, but her walkman seemed not to work. "Electrical stuff doesn't work because of the magic all around." Brad said behind her, making her jump. "Oh, that sucks." Anna replied. "But, I know a little trick." Brad motioned for the walkman and took out his wand. He cast a little spell on it and gave it back. It worked! She could hear music filling her ears. Brad sure did come in handy. "Thanks!" "Hey, I doubt your friend has showed you the kitchens, right?" "You mean Thalia? No she hasn't." "Well, there are too many people around tonight, but tomorrow night, do you want me to show you?" "Sure." "Cool, I will come into your room tomorrow night at 11. See you then." "Sure." As Brad walked away, Anna sighed. God he was hot. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night. Anna first day at Hogwarts was turning out pretty well. When she went up to her room, one of the girls introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger! Nice to meet you. You were the girl who had to be sorted, right?" "Well, yes. I transferred here. I'm Anna Spellman." "Transferred from where, America?" "Yes. Is it that apparent?" "It's all in the accent. Anyway, it's nice to have you in Gryffindor. I will probably be seeing you around. Goodnight!"  
  
Anna again thought about Brad before falling asleep. Is this story any good? Should I continue? Please give me some input. 


End file.
